Story Corner
by PiWrite
Summary: Oneshots of Nursery Rhymes and Fables. Ch 8- I couldn't think of anything so I decided to just write a songfic and commerical thing all mashed together!
1. The three little kittens with mittens

**Hi people call me Pi.**

**This is also my first fanfic.  
**

**I do not own the Vocaloids.  
**

**This one is the three little kittens.**

* * *

Len and Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune, who were dressed as small cats, were huddled together on the living room floor with Meiko Sakine hovering over them. Len, Rin, and Miku had matching striped kitty ears, paws and tails. Only Len had black and white fur with a loose pink bow at the butt of his tail and his ears were in front of his blonde ponytail. He also wore his sailor shirt and baggy black pants, Rin had orange fur and a mismatching tail that was golden. She also wore her sailor-like uniform but it went up so much that it showed her belly button with her short-shorts, and Miku had gray fur with a bow at the top of her head she also had her hair down – it flowed long similar to Luka's. She also wore her polo-tank top, her matching mini skirt and her black knee high socks. Meiko had her shoulder-length brown hair and her red top that showed her entire belly and her matching red mini skirt.

"The three little kittens have lost their mittens and they began to cry, 'Oh Meiko dear see here, see here our mittens we have lost'," the three red-faced kittens sung, flapping their naked hands up and down.

"You've lost your mittens? You naughty kittens! You shall have no _sake_!!" Meiko replied melodically. It was obvious that the three had already drunken too much, but they pouted anyway.

"Me-ow, me-ow we shall not have _sake_." The three little kittens harmonized.

"Sing on and ya will!" Meiko slurred.

"The three little kittens found their mittens and they began to cry, 'Oh Meiko dear see here, see here our mittens we have found!'" The three excitedly chirped as they pulled the objects out of their pockets.

"You've found your mittens, you good little kittens she shall have some sake!!!" Meiko joyfully sang, "And so will I!!" Meiko passed around four bottles of sake. Meiko ripped of the top of the bottle and began chugging. Miku slowly opened the bottle, inhaled the rich scent then slowly drank to savor the taste. Len like Meiko ripped the top of the bottle off but drank normally. Rin broke the off the top of the bottle and chugged the sake. All of them had even redder faces, especially Len's - who was extremely sensitive to alcohol.

"Hi Meiko, hi Len, hi Rin, hi Miku!" Kaito chirped happily. Kaito wore his long white and blue coat with his favorite blue scarf, also some brown pants.

Kaito stopped and looked at all of them then after a while he finally noticed that they were drunk. He frowned.

"Meiko, don't tell me-"

"Hahahahaha!" She screeched, "Get him!"

Kaito's eyes widened in horror and he tried to leave the room. Suddenly, Len grabbed the bottom of his coat and with his shota eyes, begged Kaito not to leave. Kaito couldn't bring himself to say no. Then he noticed his scarf was gone. Kaito looked at Meiko, she didn't have it. He heard an evil chuckle behind him, he turned around and saw Rin holding his scarf.

"The three little kittens have found a scarf and they began to cry," Rin began.

"Oh Meiko dear - see here, see here! A scarf we have found." Len and Miku followed.

"You found Kaitos scarf? You good little kittens, burn it is what you shall~" Meiko sang with an evil chuckle. Kaitos eyes widened even _more_, if that was even possible.

"D-d-d-don't burn it please! Please don't burn it!" Kaito begged on his knees.

"But Meiko dear said to." Len claimed malignantly. At that exact moment, Miku began chewing on the scarf and Rin held Kaito down by sitting on his stomach. The kittens laughed wickedly.

Len began starting the fire in the fire place. When the fire began flickering Miku pulled the scarf out of her mouth and put it in the fire. Kaito screamed. Len took a stick and shoved the scarf to the bottom of the fire. Kaito's scarf was soon reduced to ash.

"You guys are so mean!" Kaito cried glumly with tears running down his face. He ran out of the room scarflessly. The four laughed bitterly in unison.

Then they all collapsed.

* * *

Hours later, Len woke up and remembered what had happened. He asked Rin and Miku if they remembered. They replied no.

Moments after Len finished the vivid - but overly exaggerated - story, Miku dashed to the bathroom to rinse her mouth (she doubted that Kaito ever washed his scarf). Rin left the room silently with a scared look on her face. Len sighed.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review! : P**


	2. The three little pigs

**This is the second chapter!! Yay! **

**I don't really think this story is a nursery rhyme but here is the…**

**Three Little Pigs!**

**Oh and I forgot to mention I don't own the Vocaloids… T_T**

Once upon a time, there were three little pigs that decided to build their own houses. . The first pig's name was Gumi Megpoid; she had loose green shoulder length hair. She had a no-sleeve polo-like shirt that showed her entire belly that was orange. Gumi had white cuffs on her wrists. She wore a ruffled orange skirt with an aqua belt. She also had another collar on her neck. On the top of her head she wore a pair of red goggles. She built a house made of straw for that was the heaviest thing she could carry.

The second little pig's name was Meiko Sakine. She decided to build a house made of sticks because she had spent all her money on sake. She decided to go into the woods to find some sticks.

The third little piggy's name was Luka Megurine. She had long pink hair that was as long as Miku's with her hair down. She had a black and gold tank top that opened at the bottom to show her belly button, with a matching black and gold skirt that was cut on one side. Luka also wore black socks in a pair of golden high heel boots. Luka was a hard working and strong girl so she built a house made of bricks.

"Hello, sisters,"Luka greeted politely.

"Ehh…." Gumi replied still dazed.

"Elllo~ Luka~" Meiko slurred. The piggy's all gathered around and began talking about the seasons of the wolf, the bear, and when their mom was coming to visit. They had this meeting every other week.

Two months later, it was wolf season. The biggest and scariest wolf of them all was coming upon the little piggies; the wolf's name was Rin. She had shoulder length blonde hair. She also had a minion. He was Len.

"Hey Len, where should I go first… That rock house looks nice, but so does that really high tech one," Rin wondered.

"Well Master I think we should start with something a bit easier this time, like maybe that straw house over there," Len commented.

"Well I guess you're right… by the way, Minion, why are all the piggy houses so close together???" Rin said. She was right; the pig's houses were only a few meters away from each other.

"I am not sure…. well, Master, if you need any help, just call for me. I will be right here." Len replied, scratching his head. His 'Master' nodded.

Rin approached the first house the straw house of the first little piggy Gumi.

"Let me in little piggy, or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down." Rin declared. There was no answer; Gumi was sitting on a chair daydreaming like how she spent all of her other days. "Well then I guess you leave me no choice little piggy! I will huff and I will puff and I will blow your house down!"

_Fwoo!_

She released a small gust of air from her lips. Nothing happened. The house was not affected.

"Len! I need help!"

_CLANK, CLANK, CLANK. _

Len had arrived.

"Master I am here to help!" Len yelled over the clanking sound.

"Thank you, Minion."Rin said. "Now run that house over!" Rin jumped onto the road roller and Len began driving toward the straw house. There was no scream. There was a 'smoosh' or maybe it was a 'squash'… well the house and Gumi were crushed. Len had a bit of trouble stopping so they crushed part of Meiko's stick house.

"Well since we crushed part of that house, I guess I could try to blow down that house. If I can't I will yell for you." Rin said. Len nodded.

"Let me in pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" Rin called. Meiko walked out of the hole that Len and Rin had made with their road roller.

"Let's see you try." Meiko said with a smirk.

_Fwooo_!

Nothing happened again. The house was unaffected once again.

"I need to exercise my mouth muscles…" Rin muttered, then looked up with a dark expression on her face, "Minion, run this house over."

"I am here, Master!"

Rin once again jumped onto the road roller and smashed the house and Meiko. The last noise Meiko made was a laugh, the most annoying laugh you could ever think of. Rin frowned, and then she pointed at the only brick house around the piggy neighborhood.

"Len, you know the drill." Rin said, shooing him off. Len left Rin alone with the brick house and Luka.

"Let me in, let me in little piggy, or I will huff and I will puff and I will blow your house away!" Rin shouted. Silence. Rin looked annoyed and repeated, still nothing so she called, "Minion! Run this house over!"

"Yes Ri…Master." Len once again called over the clanking. Rin jumped on and pointed onward.

_BOOOM__!!_

Bombs had just gone off in Luka's front yard. Len, Rin, and the road roller all flew away and were never seen again.

Why were there bombs in Luka's front yard?

Well it all started at the first meeting, while Gumi was dazed and Meiko was drunk, Luka was telling them that they should put bombs in their front yard so if the biggest wolf and her minion ever gave them a visit they could blast them away. But, as I said, Gumi was dazed and Meiko was drunk. So, they did not hear, causing them to be crunched under the road roller. After that day Luka was mayor of the piggy neighborhood.

**Just saying I don't own the story of ****The Three Little Pigs****. And I forgot to mention in the previous one that I don't own ****The Three Little Kittens**** nursery rhyme either.**

**No Vocaloids were harmed in the making of this story. And in the previous one no scarves were harmed. Maybe.**


	3. 8 short nursery rhymes

**A bunch of changed short nursery rhymes.**

**I do not own the Vocaloids.. ******

**I will claim I don't own the nursery rhymes at the bottom because I will name all of them on the bottom. ******

_Len Be Nimble_

Len be nimble,

Len be quick,

Len fell on,

The candlestick.

--

_Kaito Kaito Ice Cream Eater_

Kaito Kaito ice cream eater,  
Had a Meiko, couldn't keep her!  
He locked her in a prison cell,  
And there he kept her very well!

--

_Len and Rin Went Up the Hill to Fetch a Pail of Whiskey_

Len and Rin went up the hill to fetch a pail of whiskey  
Len fell down and broke his banana  
And Rin came tumbling after.  
Up got Len, and home did trot  
As fast as he could caper  
He went to bed and bound his head  
With vinegar and brown paper.

--

_Little Miss Meiko_

Little Miss Meiko sat on a tuffet  
Drinking her sake and wine,  
Along came a Kaito,  
Who sat down beside her  
And was destroyed within seconds of arrival.

**--**

_Kaito had a little Len_

Kaito had a little Len his fleece was white as snow;  
And everywhere that Kaito went, the Len was sure to go.  
It followed him to school one day, which was against the Rin;  
It made the Mikus kill and destroy, to see a Len at school.  
And so the Neru turned it out, but still it lingered near,  
And waited patiently about till Kaito did appear.  
"Why does the Len love Kaito so?" the eager Mikus cry;  
"Why, Kaito loves the Len, you know" the Neru did reply.

--

_The Itsy Bitsy Kaito_

Itsy Bitsy Kaito climbing up the spout  
Down came the sake and washed the Kaito out  
Out came the cellphone and dried up all the sake  
Now Itsy Bitsy Kaito went up the spout again!

--

_Pop Goes the Kaito_

Round and round the Mikuo bush  
The Miku chased the Kaito.  
The Miku stopped to pull up her socks  
And Pop goes the Kaito.

--

_Shion Kaito_

Shion Kaito met a Meiko going to the fair;  
Said Shion Kaito to the Meiko "Let me taste your ware"  
Said the Meiko to Shion Kaito "Show me first your Lenny"  
Said Shion Kaito to the Meiko "Ma'am, I have not any!"

**Well I hope you enjoyed my short nursery rhyme changes ******

**The nursery rhymes were:**

**1. Jack be Nimble**

**2. Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater**

**3. Jack and Jill Went Up a Hill to Fetch a Pail of Water**

**4. Little Miss Muffet**

**5. Mary had a Little Lamb**

**6. The Itsy Bitsy Spider **

**7. Pop Goes the Weasel**

**8. Simple Simon**

**I do not own these nursery rhymes. D :**


	4. The tortiose and the hare

**Well this is the Fourth chapter! **

**I don't own the Vocaloids or the Tortoise and the Hare.**

Once upon a time, there was a tortoise named Len and a hare named Kaito.

"Hi Kaito. How was your day?" Len asked.

"M-my d-day w-was good." Kaito answered very jittery. This repeated every single day until one day…

"I bet that Kaito could beat Len any day!" Rin the fox said.

"I guess so..." Miku the cat murmured. Len glared at Rin and Miku.

"Kaito! I will beat you at a race!" Len declared, he had fires in his eyes.

"I could beat you any day." Kaito smirked.

"It is on!" Len and Kaitos eyes both shot out lightning bolts. The next few days went be quickly. Rin and Miku both made flyers that said: Len and Kaito are having a race by the pond from twelve o'clock pm to who knows when.

"Three, two, one… go!" Rin yelled. The race begun; Kaito sprinted off (of course he had an ice cream earlier), as Len went at an extremely slow pace. After, Kaito ran almost all the way around the pond he saw and ice cream shop and went in. Len was now one-fifth of the way around the pond. After a few hours, Len began passing the ice cream shop. Kaito didn't notice.

After, a little while longer Len was about to cross the finish line. Kaito then, exited the ice cream shop, being hyper he sprinted a million miles per hour and passed the finish line before the turtle could take the step of victory.

"I thought slow and steady wins the race." Len whimpered.

Then there was a scream, "Nooo!" It was Miku she had just lost her bet with Rin for Miku had also believed in the slow and steady wins the race.

A few months later Len came out of his house and suddenly felt the urge of a rematch with the hare. So he asked Kaito for a rematch. Kaito once again accepted. Len couldn't wait to win this race. This time Miku bet on Kaito so Rin bet on Len.

"Three, two, one go!" Rin and Miku hollered. And they were off once again Kaito was off at a sprint and Len was going really slow. Once again Kaito stopped at the ice cream shop, but this time when Len got to the ice cream shop he went in. Len ordered an ice cream and sat next to Kaito to eat it. Kaito was delighted to have such company. When Len left, he sprinted at an astounding speed of one mile per hour to the finish line, and he finished. Then, Kaito came out and happily pranced to the finish line. Miku once again fell to her knees in defeat; Rin had won the bet once again. Miku decided she should compete with Rin to regain her pride.

"Rin!"

"Yes…?"

"I am challenging you to a race to regain my pride that I lost!" Miku declared.

"Maybe later." Rin said, waving her off.

They never raced, and Miku never did take back that pride of hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked this one even though it was pretty short. ******

**Please review!**


	5. The Lion and the Mouse

**I think I haven't updated for a while so here is the fourth chapter!**

**I don't own the Vocaloids or the story of the ****Lion and the Mouse****!**

**Warning animal deaths.**

**By the way underline is my comments.**

**

* * *

  
**

Once upon a time there was a lion named Mikuo. He was one of the fiercest lions in the forest.

One day, a mouse named Len was so busy looking for nuts he didn't realize he was running on the lion.

"_Why _are you running on me?!" Mikuo roared. Len just realized that, that 'hill' was Mikuo the lion.

Mikuo captured Len with his paw, picked him up and lifted him above his mouth. He was about to let go when Len said, "Please almighty Mikuo of powerful almightiness! Please don't eat me! I promise that I will help you some day!"

"Fine," Mikuo grunted, he was starting to like this mouse since he liked being called almighty and powerful. He went on with nap and Len went on with his nut collecting. During the winter the mouse lived happily in the lion den. When the lion woke up hungrily he saw the mouse and said, "Time to repay me mouse, give me some nuts." Len passed Mikuo some nuts. When Mikuo finished eating, he thanked the mouse and went back to sleep.

When spring came, Mikuo woke up and went outside to find some food. That is when he came across a deer. He pounced on it and soon it was dead. By the deer's feet, he saw Len.

"Why are you stalking me?" Mikuo asked.

"I am not stalking you… I was looking for berries at the same bush as the deer you just killed. Could you get those berries at the top of the bush for me I would be so grateful to you! And I would owe you too!" Len squeaked. Mikuo agreed he picked the berries and gave them to the mouse. Len thanked him.

Weeks later, a hunter came and caught the lion in a rope net.

"Mouse, where are you? It is your time to return the favor!" Mikuo hollered rudely.

"I am here, Your Greatness." Len replied respectfully.

"Chew the ropes!" Mikuo demanded. Len began to chew the ropes into shreds. 30 seconds later, Mikuo was free. The two fled as fast as cheetahs in a race. When hunter Miku and Rin came back to take the lion, he had disappeared. They shrugged; they were both thinking that they were never really good at their job anyway.

Weeks later, Mikuo was stuck in another trap. Around the net was cheese, there was no mouse trap. The lion called for the mouse again. "Mouse even though you don't owe me anything, please help me!" The mouse agreed to help. Len whizzed around the cheese, for he was the only mouse in the world that was ___lactose intoleran_t. After Len finished chewing his way through the ropes, he told Mikuo that, since he was helping him very often, they ought to be friends. Mikuo agreed, since that would mean he wouldn't have to repay Len with his power. A month later, Len asked Mikuo if he had seen his mother, her name was Akita. "I will help you find her." Mikuo declared. After searching almost everywhere, they found Akita at Len's house. Len thanked Mikuo for the help. Weeks later, Mikuo had been caught by another net but this time it was made of... you guessed it, _cheese._ Len apologized for not being able to help him. Mikuo forgave him, thinking of how good friends they had become and began to weep. At that same moment Len went over to comfort the crying lion. "Why are you weeping Mikuo?" Len asked also being upset by the lion's tears. "Well, you have done a lot for me and I have done nothing for you." Mikuo sobbed. "You have been my friend lion, and that is all you need to give me," Len replied maturely. At this time, Rin and Miku came back to fetch the net. Right when Miku walked into the area of the forest she just stood there and stared.

"Rin we… we caught my long lost twin brother…" Miku gasped.

"And next to him is my not-long lost twin brother!" Rin said. Len pushed the net off him and Mikuo the Vocaloid.

"Rin! Miku! We were making a drama!" Len lectured.

"Yeah, guys! We were doing so well too! I could have sworn I just heard someone in the audience sob!" Miku continued. The two Vocaloid boys stumbled off the movie set.

"Well that was awkward..." Rin said. "Were they actually getting along or was I just seeing and hearing things…?"

"Something has happened to the world, you, Rin Kagamine, just used the word 'awkward' correctly in a sentence and my brother and Len were getting along under a cheese net. That Len is supposedly allergic to." Miku said whilst she shook her head.

**Movie end.**

"Well, that was the _worst _drama I have ever seen!" the director sighed.

* * *

**Now you know how Len the 'mouse' chewed that rope up so fast. : )**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Now that I think about it how did Len run **_**on **_**Mikuo? Well even I won't know that.**

**Have a good day people. : )**


	6. Jack and the Beanstalk

**Woot!**

**Chapter is finally up!  
:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the story Jack and the Beanstalk.**

**Well here it is!**

~*~*~*~*~

Once upon a time, there was a child named Rin Kagamine. She was a _very _lazy girl.

"Rin, go sell this cow for some gold for we are poor and we need the money." Kagamine Len, her father, told her. She groaned.

"Like, come on dad! Like, I don't wanna! Like, Hatsune Mikuo finally invited me to one of his, like, fantabulous parties!" She protested. He sighed.

"I will see if I can make him reschedule his fantabulous party day." He told Rin. The young blonde nodded happily.

"Okay! I shall take the stupid cow that I never really liked at all to the market and sell him and-slash-or her!"

Len's eye twitched ever so slightly, "Okay well then, have a good time."

"Hold up, I thought I was the lazy one! Why don't you sell him and-slash-or her?" Rin demanded.

"Well you see young cockroach, I am a busy man and-"

"Grasshopper, retard."

"I am a busy grasshopper?" Len looked confused. Rin sighed and shook her head.

"Like, nevermind. I'll go sell the, like, cow now, like."

And off the girl went.

~*~*~*~*~

Well, as she did she called her friend with her large Megaphone.

"Like Teto Kasane!! Like get over here now!! I like gotta sell the stupid cow, like now!!"

Teto Kasane was on the other side of the world so she did not hear. So Rin was left alone on the busy streets.

"Man that retarded girl." Rin muttered. _Why did she have to take that trip to Ameri-arctica! _

She shuffled though the crowded streets slowly.

"Hey Rin! Heard you got invited to Mikuo's party! You know how to get there yet?" An aqua haired girl asked.

"I got like, invited but I still like, don't know how to get like, there Mi-ku." Rin told the girl. Miku opened her hand to reveal a pile of bean -seeds.

"Plant these in the ground in your house climb up and you'll be there. I think." Miku Hatsune told her. Rin nodded her head and snatched the bean-seeds.

"Like, see ya." Rin called.

"Wait you forgot-" Miku started.

But, the girl had already run off.

~*~*~*~*~

As Rin arrived at home Len approached her, "So how much did you sell the cow for?"

Rin looked puzzled, "What cow?" Len's eyes widened.

"What do you mean what cow?! That was our only way to get any money besides selling the house or you!!" Len screeched.

She stood there holding the bean-seeds in her hand, "Oh! That cow. Dunno, it disappeared after I got these bean-seeds."

"**Beans don't have seeds!!!**" Len hissed.

"Like you would know you old creeper!! You get mixed up with a cockroach and a grasshopper!" She screamed back.

"They look the same and I am _not _a creeper! I'm your dad!"

"You look like my twin, you creepercreeper_creeper_! You don't look like you're thirty!"

"I use good lotion!"

"Lies! You must actually be my twin brother!"

"NO!" Len screamed, sprinting away and crying.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Rin POV**

I shrugged. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed in Teto's phone number.

"Hey! How ya doin' Rin-chi?" Teto greeted.

"Hey, Teto-to. Me and my dad were just in an intense fight." I sighed.

"Aww! Poor Rinny! I wish I could be there to cheer you up!"

"We'll on the up side I got invited to Mikuo's fantabulistic party!"

"Cool! Hope you have fun!"

"Well I gotta go plant some seeds so BRB."

"Kay kay!"

I rushed outside and dug a hole, placed the bean-seeds into the ground and buried it. I ran to the shed grabbed the watering can and watered the bean-seeds.

"Back!" I called into my cell.

"Oh hey!" Teto called back.

"So whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Dunno."

"Well how is it over there?"

"Well it's- Oh crap, sorry Rin-chi! I gotta go!"

"Well bye bye Teto-to."

I shut my phone and sighed.

Len was in his usual spot now.

"Oh hey, daughter that is not my twin."

Rin stared at him in disbelief.

"Bedtime, Rin." Len said.

I nodded and walked to my room.

~*~*~*~*~

"What the frick is that?!?" I heard my Dad/maybe twin scream.

I rushed out of my room to see what he was yelling at. I gasped at the sight.

"It's the beanstalk! The way I get to the party! Yipee!" I screamed.

My Dad/twin stared at me and asked, "I thought the party was yesterday."

I froze. I rushed to the kitchen and snatched the invitation off of the crystal table.

**You are invited to ****Hatsune Mikuo's party.**

_**The time of the party is **__**Today.**_

_**This party is **__**Not Formal**_

_**Please come! **_

___Hatsune Mikuo_

I gasped and stared at the invitation. My throat went dry; I didn't think I could scream out all of my anger.

"I'm sorry hun' but I guess if you missed it, you missed it." My dad/twin sighed.

"Well I am mad so I am gonna go up there and steal things 'cause I am angry," I growled angrily.

So, after the lunch my dad/twin made, and then I put on some sweats and rocketed up the beanstalk. My dad/twin waved me good bye with a handkerchief and tears in his eyes.

_My dad/twin sure acts like an old timer._ I thought humorously.

Once I was up on the clouds I tip-toed into the _extremely _LARGE mansion.

_**SQUACK!!!!!!**_

I whipped my head around.

"Shut the frick up you stupid piece of poultry!" I hissed at the oddly colored chicken sitting in the corner.

_**SQUACK!!!!!!**_

I moaned at the sound. I snatched the chicken and before anyone saw me I raced out the _extremely_ LARGE mansion and descended down the beanstalk.

"Stupid poultry caused me to get nothing valuable." I muttered with a frown.

_**SQUACK!!!!!**_

I felt something cold in my hand. I groaned not wanting to know what it was. I lifted it off of my hand by the neck and there I found a round piece of gold.

_A golden egg! _I thought_, this will definitely pay off the stupid cow!_

"Oh, dearest Daddy-Twin!" I called.

"Yes, daughter-that-is-not-my-twin." He responded almost robotically.

"Lookie what I got here." I giggled happily. He looked at my hand.

"A round pretty rock." He said joyfully. My eye twitched.

"No, Dearest Daddy-Twin this is a golden egg." I said, I was losing my patience _fast_. Not-very-dearest-daddy-twin-Len nodded as if he got it. Len's face turned to disappointment.

"Darn."

I sold the egg that day and got 120 thousand dollars, I gleefully hiked back to the house with the newly earned money.

"This should pay off for the stu- nice cow right, Dearest Daddy-Twin?" I asked politely.

"No." He said greedily.

So, the next day I scrambled up the beanstalk to the _very _BIG and manor raced through the whole place looking for something nice.

_**LA LA LA LA!!!!!!!!!**_

"Shut up you stupid block of metal!!!!!!!!!!!" I hissed.

_**LA LA LA LA!!!!!!!!! **_

I snatched the block of metal, ran out of the _very _BIG manor and slid down the beanstalk.

_**Thank you for saving me dear girl. **_The beautifully shaped metal sang.

I winced.

I took it home and threw it onto the bare ground.

_**OUCH~!! **_

I groaned miserably.

"Oh my Rin-dearest what have we here?"

"A stupid block of metal that can sing." I grumbled.

"Sing stupid block of metal!" My Daddy-Twin commanded.

_**Fishes swimming on my beautiful window!!!!!!!!! It is sooooooo beautiful!!!!!!! **_It sang.

"That was beautiful!" My dad-twin praised, there were tears in his eyes.

I sighed.

"Is that enough?" I questioned.

"No, one more trip and that is all." He said.

"Gosh dad-slash-twin."

So, the week after that day I got out of bed brushed my teeth, washed my face and left the house for the trip up the beanstalk.

When I finally got to the top I was panting and sweat was pouring down my forehead. I hurried to the _really _HUMONGOUS house.

"Oh, you're the girl that I gave the bean-seeds to." A familiar voice somewhat greeted.

All of my hair stood on end.

"Uh… I am here because, because…"

"Because you were stealing our stuff?" The aqua haired beauty chimed.

"Exactly… I mean, I mean… I was not."

_That was the WORST get away excuse I have ever come up with. _ I said to myself.

"Uh, are you taking more stuff?" She demanded.

"Yes, by the way… who ARE you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? I'm Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune's sister. I gave you the bean-seeds, er… the person you gave your cute cow to?" Miku tried.

"Oh! Your Miku! Hi. Is there anything valuble in here my dad and I really need money so… ya know people these days gotta do what a persons gotta do…" I said, my voice was slowly and gradually decrescendo-ing.

"Oh ok." She said with a stupid smile, "So what'cha need?"

"Something valuable." I said as if it were obvious.

"Well how about… Mikuo's boxers?"

I scrunched my nose_. That is disgusting._

"How about something that someone could sell for a lot of money?" I urged. I was so close.

~*~*~*~*~

**A while later…**

"Miku what are you doing up so early?" a low voice grumbled.

Miku's body jumped a bit.

"Mikuo, Oneesama is helping someone find something she lost." She said, it was the perfect excuse.

"Who is it?" Mikuo groaned.

"It is one of my dearest friends."

"Ok Miku." I heard.

_Crack crack. _

"Sorry about that Rin, Mikuo tends to pop his knuckles… well let's keep looking…" Miku whispered.

We scurried through the house.

"Well this is my room Rin, if you find anything valuable then please tell me you did and if it isn't precious to me then you can take it and sell it in the market, I mean you gave me the cute cow anyways…" Girl Hatsune ranted. I nodded my head and began my search.

"Oh no my thumb!!!!!!!!" Mikuo's voice echoed through the _really _HUMONGOUS house.

My body instinctively sped up the pace.

"Hey Miku how is this?" I asked her while holding up a whole bag of ribbons that had gold embroidering.

"Sure. I'll sneak you out things don't really go by unless they are with me… especially when Mikuo is awake and wants food…" Miku sighed. I shook my head 'yes'.

"MIKU MY BRUNCH!!!!!!!!" Mikuo complained _tremendously _loudly.

"Mikuo shut up!" Miku screamed back, "I'll make it in a sec! I just gotta escort this girl to the exit!"

"MIKU YOU MAKE BRUNCH! I'LL ESCORT THE GIRL!" He hollered back. Miku's face became porcelain white.

"NO IT'S OK MIKUO!" She yelled right back. There was a really loud grunt and then the shape of the super fantabulistic Mikuo Hatsune appeared.

"Oh it's you Rin, I was wondering why you didn't show at my party… Well it's ok. You can take whatever from the house I mean cuz you missed the awesome party." He chuckled. His icy blue eyes still danced even though he looked a bit grouchy, I mean he didn't eat and he just woke up so I guess that is just how fantabulistic guys look in the morning.

"Well I'm off…" I said.

"Adieu ~!" Mikuo sang happily.

"I guess you must take-your-leave." Miku huffed.

The two Hatsunes sent me off on my way home and down the beanstalk I went. While I was going down the pillar of leaves I heard, "Brunch, brunch, brunch."

My dad rushed out of the house and covered my face in kisses.

"Why the heck did you do that you old man!?" I screeched. My fist soon came in contact with his soft cheek.

"I was so worried though Daughter!" Len cried. You could see the fist mark on his cheek.

"Rin are you ok?" My best friend's voice asked worriedly. I rotated my body and hugged my best friend.

"Teto! I missed you so much!" I sobbed.

"I missed you too Rin!" She wept back.

"So what did you bring back?" My dad asked eagerly. My other fist came in contact with his other cheek.

"Way to ruin the moment old man. Here it is." I said, first dropping the bag and then returning to the 'I missed you so much' mode.

He opened it and smiled.

"Rin come here." He cooed into my ear. Shivers raced down my spine quickly.

I turned around to face him; a frown was planted on my face. He took out a ribbon and tied it around my head so it secured my bangs into place. I looked at myself in my cell phone and smiled.

"I look good don't I Teto?" I said quite full of myself.

"Yeah you do." The magenta-haired girl giggled.

~*~*~*~*~

**Di'ja like it?**

**Hope you did!**

**:D**

**This is probably one of my longest chapters so far!**


	7. Goldilocks and the Thee Bears

**Special thanks to Sephiria Evangeline for giving me the idea~!****  
**

**There is one swear word in this so yeah…**

**  
****I do not own Vocaloid or the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears******

**By the way, thanks for beta reading my story rimitehbasementscene, and was called Onigirimi. (known as Rimi)**

~~~~

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kagamine Rin. She absolutely hated following directions, but if she didn't he mom said she would tie her to a tree and leave her there for the rest of her life.

"Rin you must never go into the woods, you hear me?" Miku (Hatusne) Kagamine, Rin's mom, instructed.

"Whatever you say mom," Rin sighed.

~~

Somewhere deep in the forest…

"LEN! WHERE IS BREAKFAST!?" A deep voice hollered.

"I-in t-th-the… kitchen," the boy seemed to be shrinking little by little, once every syllable he uttered.

The older man stomped out of his room and into the dirty kitchen.

"Why isn't the kitchen clean?!" The blue haired man hissed.

"B-because, because when you called for breakfast I was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen... see, look over there," Len told the tall man, called Kaito Shion. He pointed to a spot in the kitchen that was sparkling.

"Morning, guys," Sakine Meiko greeted, she was a very beautiful lady. The blue eyed mortal looked at her.

"G'morning Meiko," the guys replied.

"Now that we're all here, let's eat." Kaito and Meiko chorused. Len shook his head up and down and went to get their food; Kaito was obviously over his grumpy morning mood.

"We don't have that much food so we will just have to settle for porridge," Len sighed.

"Okay, porridge is yummy too," Kaito told him with a smile.

"I guess it's ok," Meiko mumbled.

"I'll go shop for other foods later today, okay?"

"Buy ice cream, and all that other stuff that you buy so we can eat." Kaito instructed the young boy.

"O-okay…" The blonde boy told the man with a small and nervous smile. The two adults waved the young boy off as he sprinted to the market.

---

With the Kagamines…

"Rin, honey have you finished your homework?" The aqua haired mom asked.

"Yes I have, Mom," The daughter responded.

"Well don't forget to do your piano, flute, guitar, trumpet, basoon, oboe, math, tuba, reading, spelling project, chores…" the mom listed. Rin's face turned angry.

"Ya know what, mommy dear?! I don't give a crap about this freakish stuff and all this stuff is more retarded than that ugly blouse you bought the other day!!!" the blonde girl screamed at her young mother.

Her mother gasped, although what her daughter had said did not make sense, and then replied, "Don't forget to brush your hair sweetie."

"FORGET THIS!!!!!" Rin screamed as she raced into the forest.

_Okay, so I went into the stupid forest now what…_

--

Ten minutes of running later…

"Oh my goodness, I am so hungry," Rin gasped. Her respiration wasn't normal; she had been sprinting in the same direction for ten minutes straight.

The girl slowly dragged her sore feet along the rough ground.

"Man, what's taking Len so long to buy groceries?" an unfamiliar voice groaned.

"I know I am so hungry," a woman's voice replied.

"Gosh frick it! Where the heck is he, man!!!!!!!" the low voice of the man echoed. Rin was frozen in fear. She eventually decided to approach because she was hungry and she smelled porridge.

"The porridge is still hot, WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG TO COOL DOWN!?" The thin woman hollered.

"Shut up Meiko, I bet those creepy people that live outside the forest can hear you." The blue haired man shushed.

Rin was now standing by the window of the house inhaling the sweet scent of the porridge a boy by the name of Len made.

"Oh, Len you're home," she heard the man say as he approached the window. She hadn't realized that she was standing straight up by the window sniffing the porridge that was there.

"Well where are the groceries?" Meiko asked her.

"I didn't buy any, why would I?" Rin asked, extremely confused.

_Why would I buy some groceries and give it to them I mean isn't that pointless?_

"Man, Len you'll never grow up to be a butler…" the blue haired man chirped. I stared at him. Who was this 'Len' person?

"Are you feeling alright, Len? I mean your hair isn't up like it usually is, it was up when he left... right, Kaito?" The big-boobed lady questioned.

"Maybe he took it down because the girls started calling him feminine?" Kaito added in trying to be helpful. The brown haired woman sighed.

"Um… my name is Kagamine…" Rin began.

"We know your name Len; you don't have to reintroduce yourself. Ya know this isn't like you at all… I mean you're usually really organized." The woman pointed out, "And you don't forget to do things, like buy our food."

"Well… well I didn't know…" Rin stammered.

_They never told me to I mean I was running away from my mom for like ten minutes!___

_What the heck is going on?! _

"Well, Len, you should help us cool down the porridge since it is still hot, you blow on it." Shion man said. Kagamine girl nodded her head and began blowing. She was very good at blowing in-fact because she played a flute and you have to blow a lot when you play that.

"Wow Len! You would usually spit into the porridge unskillfully and here you are blowing like a professional!" The brown haired lady praised. Rin blushed at the comment but continued blowing.

--

A few minutes of blowing later…

"Man, I'm hungry…" the professional blower grumbled. They were all silent.

Grumble, grumble, grumble.

They all looked at Rin, Rin pointed at her stomach. They looked at her understandingly and gave her Len's portion.

"Oh, thank you,"

"Welcome, Len, it's yours anyways," Kaito chuckled.

After Rin was done eating, she was sleepy so she asked if there was somewhere to sleep.

"Oh you can sleep on the couch Len; I mean that's where you sleep anyways,"

"No, I want to sleep on a bed," Rin demanded. She glared at the two adults.

"No, Len, stop rebelling, you have never done this before so you will show us with more respect!"

"Shut up you old people! I want to sleep in a bed and that is final!!!!!!!!" the angry teen screeched.

"Meiko… I think Len is ser-" Kaito began to whisper.

"NO! LEN WILL NOT SLEEP IN A BED!" Meiko shrieked.

"I will sleep in a bed whether you like it or not," Rin told her elder with lots of attitude. Her glare was getting more and more intense.

Kaito gulped.

Meiko glared back.

…

Silence.

"Meiko give in already, he's scaring me!" Kaito whined. Meiko let out a very loud groan.

"Who knew the boy could be so scary," Meiko whispered to the blue haired man that was standing next to her and sobbing.

"Well I'm waiting for a bed," Rin said with much full-of-herself-ness in her voice.

---

Fifteen minutes later…

"I'm back," A voice called from the area by the door. The figure held groceries and was slipping his shoes off with his feet.

"Hi Len," Meiko greeted formally.

"Oh, hi Meiko," Len replied quite surprised, they had never said 'hi' to him before when he got back from shopping.

"OH MY FUC- GOODNESS, LEN!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY CAME HOME!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Meiko, quiet down. Len fell asleep in your roo… Len I though… HOLY CRAP WHY ARE THERE TWO LENS?!" The older man yelled. The real Len cocked his head to the left; he had a lot of questions to ask now.

Len set the groceries in the kitchen and then all three of them walked to the living room and told Len about his duplicate. As they did they eased to the room of where the girl slept.

"Len why didn't you tell us you had a doppelganger?" Meiko asked the blonde boy.

Len's eye twitched, "I don't, Meiko, she's is probably one of those people that live outside of the forest."

Meiko and Kaito were silent. It wasn't awkward or a thinking silence, it just seemed to fit the moment. They heard a groan. Shivers were sent down all of their spines.

"The female doppelganger has awakened!" Kaito announced as dramatically and quietly as possible.

"She isn't a doppelganger for the last time!" Len shouted. He smacked his hand over his mouth.

_Aw… dang it…_

The girl sat up on the bed and looked at the three.

"Oh, afternoon Kaito, Meiko, my clone," Rin muttered. Len's body temperature rose at an abnormal pace.

"I am not your clone!" Len hissed with his cheeks extremely rosy. She nodded her head.

"Okay, well what's your name?" She asked her look alike.

"Kagamine Len," the 15 year old boy told her.

"Kagamine Rin," the 15 year old girl told him.

An awkward silence passed.

"Awk-ward…" Kaito mumbled.

"You can say that again," the older woman sighed.

"Awk-ward…" Kaito repeated with the same exact tone. Meiko punched Kaito on the arm, unexpectedly hard. Kaito winced but said nothing.

Awkward silence.

"Want to meet my mom?" Rin asked the three people that lived in the forest. Kaito and Meiko discussed while Len listened.

"Sure, why not," the two elders chimed. And so the four mortals hiked off toward the Kagamine estate.

---

After the hike…

Rin had told the three to wait outside as she told her mom about them,

"Mother, I am home. I am sorry for running out on you, I wish for your forgiveness," the girl Kagamine politely stated monotone.

"I forgive you," the sound of laughs and howls came from the door. The two opened the door and there they saw three figures laughing extremely hard.

Len was standing, he had the most self control but, he was holding his stomach, leaned forward, and tears were streaming down his face.

Meiko was on the floor pounding the floor and kicking like a person having a spazz attack with tears glistening in her eyes.

Kaito was doing a mix of what Len and Meiko were doing.

"Who are these hooligans?" Rin's mother, Miku (Hatsune) Kagamine, asked.

"These are the friends I made when I ran away, I apologize for their rudeness." Rin sighed. Her mother nodded.

"What is this crap?!" Len managed to gasp through his laughter.

"Who care about manners?!" Meiko hooted. Kaito continued laughing.

--

An hour later,

"Sorry again for their rudeness mother," Rin apologized for the 276th time that hour.

"It is okay, daughter," the aqua haired woman sighed.

"Haha! Manners... that's a good one," Meiko breathed. The three were still trying to catch their breaths; they had only calmed down a few seconds ago.

Meiko wiped a tear away, giggled a bit and then turned to Len and Kaito, "These people are funny, let's stay here for the night."

The boys agreed and then they walked into the house took off their shoes in a spontaneous matter and ran upstairs to see the rooms.

"Wow! The carpet is so soft! The water is so clear! Look at this!" Kaito screamed to the others. Rin's mother didn't like this; she could tell she was having a bunch of spasms throughout the whole body.

--

Five months later,

"Yes, I would like to disown my daughter, Kagamine Rin,… Yes… and there are three others at my house… yes… you'll take them? Good… their names are: Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko…okay it is final… thank you and good bye sir," Miku (Hatsune) Kagamine sighed. Miku wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a handkerchief and walked to her bed room to get her beauty sleep.

--

The very next day,

"Hello I am Crypton and I am here to pick the three up from your house," a man by the name of Crypton greeted.

"Oh my, hello sir, here are the children," Miku giggled, she gestured to the four people dancing around like idiots, singing Ba ba black sheep and throwing mud at each other.

--

A few years later,

"Now performing the Vocaloids!" a voice from above announced.

"Here is Kagamine Len and Rin, Shion Kaito, and Sakine Meiko!" he yelled though his microphone.

The mother regretted disowning the four teens from that day on.

The End.

~~~

**I don't own Ba ba black sheep either**

**Thank you to Rimi for Beta reading all of my chapters******

**:3******

**~this is a note from Pi******

**While I was writing this my sister was trying to sing Ura Momte and I was cracking up! The only parts she got was like, AH~! And that was about all. She sounded like a dying chipmunk and cat mixed together. Did I mention a bunch of muttering?******

**:)******

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	8. ready to write! songfic, commercials

**A/N: Hey people who actually read my story 8D I know I haven't been updating and all and… but I have been the latest writers block victim… hopefully I'll recover, I mean I'm trying to get better by writing something after this… :D**

**Ok so you probably have heard of Rimi? Also known as Onigirimi? Or whatever her name is now… well you have probably read "My Vocaloid" the first one of course. Well if you haven't heard she is rewriting it! Well that was some intense commercializing, on accident haha.**

Read what is under this, people:

_**Well I got permission from her to write a parody of it :) and I wanted you peoples ('cause I just love you guys so much) to help me! I still don't know who I'm gonna write about… and I still haven't figured out how to make a poll sadly. Don't review MESSAGE ME give me ideas :D and if you don't want to that cool too. I wanna write again, I don't like not writing and just reading D: haha maybe I'll update soon! And I'll just write something under here 'because I just wasted your time making you read this. This probably has nothing to do with nursery rhymes or fables but that's ok. **_

_**By the way, I don't own Vocaloid or any of their songs or Youtube or Zakhoriss in anyway what so ever.**_

_**This is really commercially so if you don't like that stuff, then don't read this part I'm gonna write a different story thing after it…**_

"Hey Len," Rin yelled across the room, "Did you hear about the group of singers that made a chorus called, _Zakhoriss_?"

"No, I haven't…"

"Well you should check them out on _Youtube_!"

"What the crap Rin?" Len snorted.

"Well they sang like two songs but they sound okay, and if you _watch the videos _while listening then it sounds a lot better!" Rin laughed happily.

"Well what songs did they sing?"

"Well they sang: "_Luka Luka Night Fever and Ms. Pumpkin Comical Dream_, and guess what! There's more to come!

"Wow that's cool!"

"I know right? Check them out!"

_**End of commercialization. Whao commercialization is a read word…**_

**Ok here's a story with none of that what so ever and it's not really my usual style of writing so, yeah…**

**Ok it's a songfic so if you don't like these either I apologize, **

**It's a MikuXKaito story so here it is!**

Triple Baka...  
_italics are song lyrics!(they're in English! By the way, I got the lyrics from animelyricsdotcom)_

_I will seize your heart!_

Miku rolled onto her stomach on her bed dreaming of a special guy.

_Before I knew it, I was saying "G'morning!" in front of my monitor. _

_After some time, I began to feel sleepy._

Miku's alarm clock rang she slipped out of bed and stood in front of her computer logging in to her email account. He was on. "Good morning" Miku whispered silently to it. Miku's eyelids fluttered downward, she didn't get usually get up at this time but for him, she would do anything.

_Despite being busy, I, like a spoiled child,_

_am being drawn in by your tempting words:_

_"You are really stupid."_

_"I'm seriously hooked on you." _

Miku was a busy girl, having quite a few part-time jobs, one after the other. She was pampered at home like a princess despite her hardships she was still a spoiled little brat. Her brother would tease her for being a 'spoiled worker'. One day, Kaito, the man she dreamed of, stepped into her work place. She knew it was love at first sight. He ordered an ice cream. Being distracted by his looks Miku got him a coffee instead. "You're really stupid you know? I ordered an ice cream," Miku apologized and scurried off to get an ice cream for the man. "Dang it why are you so hot," She grumbled to herself.

_When I couldn't make it on time, and didn't know what to do,_

_rather than coming up with a good solution, I immediately gave up._

When the man finally asked her out, Miku over slept. There had been only 10 minutes until they had to meet. Instead of thinking of something, she picked up her phone and told him, "Sorry I can't come something came up," she heard a grunt of the other side, "'Kay I understand it happens maybe another time."

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

_What is it that has been motivating you so much?_

_I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope._

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

_Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?_

_Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!_

_I'll dye them with my colors._

Miku sat on her bed sobbing to herself. She wondered what had actually made her thought she would have a chance. Then she realized he had said he was willing to meet another time. Miku's heart soared. She took out her schedule and looked at it, she had no free time. She frowned to herself. "I'll make sometime then," she grumbled to herself. She called her him, "Hey, do you wanna meet tomorrow?" There was a silence between them. "Yeah, that would be great, meet you at your work place tomorrow at seven, ya know when you usually work?" Miku laughed, "Yeah I'll meet you there." She called into her work place and told them she had something to do at seven and she couldn't make it to her shift. The boss told her that she needed a break. Miku sighed in relief as she hung up the phone, she knew she could handle if she really wanted to.

_"A creative heart will never be disheartened."_

_That's what they say, but I've already collapsed._

_"Hey, that won't do!"_

She called up her best friends; they immediately headed over to Miku's house. "What is it?" Neru and Teto gasped urgently. "I-I don't know what to do! I like this guy and, and I were going on a date tomorrow, and, and I just don't know what to do!" Teto and Neru hummed while thinking of something. Suddenly Teto chirped, "Well maybe you can make a craft for him! Guys like handmade stuff that you put your heart into!" Miku laughs, it comes out bitter. They knew that Miku Hatsune had no sense of art besides singing what-so-ever. "Hey now, Miku Hatsune, we could always ask your brother what he would like and maybe then you'll have an idea!" Miku shrugged her small shoulders. "We could help you," Neru offered with a sigh. Neru was the only artistic one in the group of friends that was there. She smiled.

_I just need to get better, and look at me-_

_-I'm pumped up again, just like an hourglass!_

Miku hugged the two girls and smiled joyfully. She was in the race for his heart once again! Her friends helped her choose her outfit first.

_I randomly made something, but something seems to be missing._

_I tried to find some contents, but I was soon worn out._

"Okay Miku, you have to put things on it that you have in common!" Teto commanded. The teal haired girl nodded. She drew pictures of ice cream, coffee, and other things. She couldn't help but notice something was missing. She tried to think of something, her friends gave suggestions. They spent a few hours thinking. Nothing really came to mind. Never would she have thought that the thing missing was the two together, next to each other, happy.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

_It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly._

_If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least..._

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

_Forget about all your obligations and duties._

_I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words._

_All for my sake, okay!_

Miku woke up extra early the next day. So she would have plenty of time to get ready for her date. She went to her work place early too. She told her boss that she had to cancel for a date and all of her partners in working congratulated her. She waited for ten minutes. When she saw her date enter, he was with another girl. She had blue hair and blue eyes like Kaito. She asked for the other workers to hide her she wanted to know what he was doing with another girl thirty minutes before their date. She watched them whisper and laugh. Twenty minutes later she left. Miku exited through the back door and cried there. She fixed her make-up and entered her work place a few minutes late. "Hey," She greeted formally. He flashed a charming smile, "Hey Miku," They talked. He acted as if he had not met a different girl earlier. Finally summoning up the courage she asked, "I was talking to a worker that was leaving early and she told me that you were with another girl," Kaito paled slightly. He quickly gathered himself and replied, "She was my sister," It was believable. He asked her to meet her at the same time and same place the next week. A week later she saw them together again, she had arrived slightly later but early enough to see Kaito and the mystery girl kissing. She cried to herself, but fixed herself up and faced him.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

_What is it that has been motivating you so much?_

_I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope._

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

_Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?_

_Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!_

When she got back home she immediately went to her room and sobbed to Teto over the phone about what had happened, asking her what had made her like him so much in the first place. Teto told her Miku would be able to win his heart with everything she had. Miku smiled at her phone. "Thanks Teto I can always count on you," She collected herself went to the mirror and smiled. She would set up another date next week, sure to herself that she would win against that girl. She was ready for another reaction.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

_It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly._

_If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least..._

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

_Forget about all your obligations and duties._

_I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words._

_I'll dye them with your colors! _

Again arriving early, on purpose this time, she saw him with the girl again. She approached them. The girl 'eeped' Kaito laughed, "Hey Miku, just hanging with my sis," Miku glared at the girl, "Yeah every day _we _have a date, just a few minutes early. I saw that girl all those times Kaito, are you cheating on me or what?" Kaito gulped. "I- I'm sorry Miku it's just… the first time we were just _hanging out _it wasn't a date, so I got a girlfriend and then we got serious and then, I was gonna dump her this time," He bit his lip. "I really had no idea, after her told me that he liked someone earlier I told him that he should be with her, because I seemed like he liked you a lot better than me…" Miku bit her lip. "Okay, you're forgiven, but if it happens again it's OVER." Kaito nodded quickly. For months on end the two dated being happy together, but of course that isn't the end of their tale, their lives haven't ended yet. I can't see you the future, you know?

**Haha hope that was okay… **

**Hope you liked it! First time ever writing a songfic, sorry if there are stupid mistakes I don't have a beta reader 'cause Rimi's too busy nowadays with her homework… that reminds me **_**if you can be my beta reader tell me! I need one desperately, I have horrible grammar and spelling plus I tend to change POV's a lot…**_


End file.
